


make me feel it

by lilacpeonies (tangledintime)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom/sub, Hyung Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, jaehyun is a good!! boy!!, seriously tho if you don’t like sub top jaehyun then byee, this was my first smut so pls be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledintime/pseuds/lilacpeonies
Summary: doyoung takes and takes from him and jaehyun is so ready to hand him everything. every time doyoung calls him ‘mine’ jaehyun responds ‘yours’. because it’s true. every inch of jaehyun is doyoung’s to keep, and they wouldn’t have it any other way
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	make me feel it

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so please be nice lol, I have no idea what i’m doing
> 
> not edited either i’ll probs do that in the morning

“h-hyung.”

the hoarse plea is said by a trembling jaehyun, sitting upright on the bed. he’s completely naked, save for the chunky, studded collar around his neck. his hair is tossed and there’s a slight sweat beading at his brow. his cock sits neglected, fully hard and resting on his stomach. he tries to calm his breathing, but the anticipation is getting to him. doyoung is on all fours in front of him, his finger tracing his body everywhere accept for the one place he wants it most. they’d been at this for nearly an hour and a half, doyoung barely touching him, edging him. he grazes a nipple, scratching it lightly with his nail and it makes jaehyun jump. doyoung chuckles darkly. 

“hyung.” he whispers again, begging now. 

“what?” the condescending tone makes a spark of humiliation flicker within him. he sounds like he’s talking to a dog or baby. his puppy. “what’s wrong, baby?”

jaehyun tries not to wiggle but it’s getting hard. “can you please touch me?” 

“i am though, baby.” the finger lazily travels downward. “you want more?” jaehyun nods frantically and his cock jumps. doyoung laughs again. “oh, i see. you want me to touch there.” the younger dissolves into a serious of pleases. the finger lightly brushes against his cock, causing him to gasp through his begging. “puppy’s eager, isn’t he?”

this is it, jaehyun is gonna die at the hands of his lover. his gasps turn into full on moans when doyoung completely wraps his hand around his cock, the slickness of his pre cum making it maddening. his hands fist the sheets, head tilted back. “look at you, baby, you really wanna fuck me, huh?”

through heavy breaths, jaehyun nods. “yes, please, hyung. let me fuck you, i’ll be so good.” 

“will you? cuz you weren’t last time.”

last time jaehyun had been told not to cum before his hyung. he tried, he really did, but there was so much foreplay and doyoung had sucked him off until he was delirious and it all happened so quick that jaehyun came too early. he got so many spanks for that one and doyoung hasn’t let him fuck him since. this time, jaehyun is gonna prove himself as a good puppy. because that’s what he is. 

“i will, I’ll be so good. please, wanna make you feel good.” he’s pretty sure he’s pouting now, almost whining, but he doesn’t care. he wants to make his hyung cum.

doyoung pretends to think over it a minute, slowly stroking jaehyun to make his toes curl. “if i let you fuck me you have to promise not to cum before me.”

he can see doyoung reach behind himself, no doubt going to pull out the plug that has been nestled there since earlier this evening. jaehyun is pretty sure he’s gonna give himself whiplash with how hard he nods. doyoung tugs on his collar, bringing him in for a kiss and jaehyun reciprocates ten fold. it’s sloppy, jaehyun using far too much tongue but they both like it this way. it adds to the whole “puppy” thing. his hyung crawls onto his lap, lining himself up on the younger cock, teasing the head on his entrance just to drive his puppy even more crazy before carefully sliding down. jaehyun’s knuckles go white with how hard he’s squeezing the sheets as they both let out moans into each other’s mouths. once he’s fully seated, jaehyun attacks his neck. licking and sucking up and down as doyoung threads his fingers through his hair. 

“come on, puppy, make hyung feel it.” 

and boy does he try. jaehyun fucks up into doyoung like a crazed man. skin slapping against skin at an increasing pace. he grunts into doyoung’s neck as he does so, focusing all his energy on giving him the fuck of his life. doyoung seems to be enjoying, moaning with delight and letting praises fall from his lips like liquid gold. every tug on jaehyun’s scalp feels like heaven, every kiss like divine pleasure. doyoung takes and takes from him and jaehyun is so ready to hand him everything. every time doyoung calls him ‘mine’ jaehyun responds ‘yours’. because it’s true. every inch of jaehyun is doyoung’s to keep, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

he can feel his stomach clenching with an impending orgasm, so he tells doyoung. “hyung...” he swallows, head appearing from his neck, glistening eyes looking up at his hyung. “puppy’s close.”

doyoung stutters a lil bit. when jaehyun refers to himself in the third person, he knows he’s well and truly under. he can’t say he didn’t see it coming. they had been going at this a while. softness seeps into his movements, brushing the hair out of his face. “you wanna cum?”

jaehyun nods, eyes teary. “b-but, ah, hyung didn’t cum yet.” 

doyoung’s heart melts at that. how in the world was he supposed to say no to him? “that’s okay, darling, you cum when you want to, okay?”

“but-?”

“are you disobeying me, puppy?”

that shuts jaehyun up, who vehemently shakes his head. his thrusts are more erratic now, but every now and then he hits doyoung’s prostate which makes him see stars. “no, puppy is good.”

“then you cum when you want to.” jaehyun speeds up and doyoung’s eyes roll back. “that’s it, puppy, fuck me. make me feel it. cum in me, let everyone know i’m yours.”

jaehyun cries out and with a few more thrusts, he spills into doyoung. he’s pretty sure his vision blacks out with how hard he cums. doyoung lets out a pleased sigh, feeling jaehyun’s orgasm pulse through him. his fist grabs his own cock and it only takes a few more seconds for doyoung to finish, his own orgasm now covering jaehyun’s chest. a lull overtakes them, with jaehyun struggling to catch his breath and doyoung fully sated. a few moments pass before doyoung gets up and wobbles to the bathroom. jaehyun barely notices, in another world as he basks in the afterglow of one of the hardest orgasms of his life. doyoung slips back in with a wash cloth and gently dabs jaehyun’s chest and stomach. jaehyun blinks up at him. “hey, puppy, are you with me?”

the younger nods. “yeah,”

“you did so well for me, love. did so good for hyung.” a kiss is pressed on jaehyun’s cheek and he can feel turn red in response. 

“puppy was good?”

“the best.”

after getting cleaned, doyoung tucks them both under the covers, wrapping jaehyun up in his arms. it can take a minute for jaehyun to come back to reality, but right now they’ll lay here, with doyoung whispering sweet words and telling him that he loves him and that he did so well. 

jaehyun blinks blearily, yawning and snuggling up into his hyungs chest. 

this is all he’s ever wanted.


End file.
